Born Again
by The Cowgirl Bookworm
Summary: When I was killed I the chance to come back, as a pokemon. I hoped I would be noticed in my new life unlike my old one. i didn't know how noticed I would become. WRITTEN WITH PERMISSION FROM srgeman. Please read and Review!
1. Test Time

**This is a fanfic of A Little Night Music. I was inspired by reading it and got permission from srgeman to write this. Hopefully you all have read that magnificent story and know about the concept of reborn human, I would also like to give thanks to srgeman for letting me use parts of their story. Now, enjoy.**

My name is Mary. Once long, long ago I was murdered. But a great being decided I should have a second chance. This is my story. This is my life. I was born in Kanto, as soon as I knew what one was I wanted to be a police officer. Working with their pokemon, keeping the law, protecting innocents, I wanted it all. I put off going on my trainer journey to study for the exam you have to take to become an officer. I used all the battle simulators I could. I did everything I could to train to become an officer.

Finaly that day came, I was fifteen the minimum age to take the exam and get into officer training.

"Mary! Get down here, we're headed out!" My mom yelled. I raced down the stairs, stopping only to scratch our Persian, Fluffy, behind her ears. I squeezed in beside my Mom in her tiny, tiny car. My corn silk colored hair hung limp inside the unairconditioned car. Soon we arrived at the Police Station, I could see several other kids, each of us wanting the same thing. I raced out of the car, barely turning around in enough time to see my Mom wave as she drove off. We were ushered into a small room, filled with desks.

"Hi, my name is Jenifer, most just call me Officer Jenny. Now, I heard that you all want to grow up to be a police officer!" A blue haired woman said. We all cheered at this statement.

"If you are serious about this, and pass the exam you will have to take five years of training. Are you ready?" Everyone nodded and she proceeded to pass out several forms, a test and an answer sheet. I flipped open the test, first question. When faced with an enemy would one attack or first ask them to cease and desist? I moved over to the answer sheet and filled in the second bubble. The test seemed relatively easy, I was pretty confident in my answers.

Problem was we finished too early and got kicked out of the Police Station. Apparently they were bringing in a murderer and didn't want us to be emotioanlly scarred. That's a load of bullshit. I heard a couple officers mumble behind our back.

"Damn snot nosed brats, they'd better fuck off."

I just wandered aimlessly until I finally happened upon a Pokemon battle. It was between a Growlithe and a Piplup.

"Go Piplup, Water Gun!" One trainer yelled. The little blue bird raced across the mat and spat water right into the little fire puppy's face. The little Growlithe howled and fell over.

"You stupid fucking son of a bitch! I fucking tell you to battle against a fucking Piplup and you can't even do that!" The Growlithe's trainer yelled, kicking the poor puppy.

"You son of a bitch! How can you hurt a poor defenseless Pokemon!" I raced forward, sheltering the poor puppy in my arms. I turned and raced toward a Pokemon Center, telling the nurse not to release it to that horrible trainer. Once the little dog was safe I raced out. I blended into a crowd headed by. Someone put something up against my back.

"You fucking bitch. You know how long it took me to catch that fucking Growlithe? Ten years, and you just ruined it. Now, go down this alley or I'll blow your spine off." I turned and began to pace down a dark, dank alley.

"Now kneel down." I knelt. He pulled out the gun and placed it against my forehead.

"Any last words?" I looked around, but my mind only saw that precious little Growlithe in the Pokemon Center, safe and warm. A smile flashed across my lips as I flipped him off.

"I'm glad I did this. Fuck you." I said. His face contorted into a mask of rage and in the seconds that followed I sent off prayers to God, Allah, Legendary Pokemon, anything. I knew I was going to see them. I heard a click, and a searing pain erupted from my head.

* * *

_Dark, everything. No color, just black. So relaxing, I felt like i could fall asleep. Except for the throbbing pain in my skull. It wasn't much though. I pulled my self up, only to cry out from the pain. I was still surrounded by darkness, only a bright point of light stood out. Like a star. I moved towards it, more pain coming with each step. I looked down at my feet wandering if I was stepping on something. I couldn't see my feet, I was swathed in a white dress._

_It must be a sign or something, that I was to go to the light. Slowly the dark turned to gray, and the pain increased. Then the gray turned to white, I felt like my head was on fire while someone was running it over and dipping it in acid. I kneeled down. The darkness was so much more nice with this, the pain here felt all to real._

_"**Greetings little one**"_

_"Who's there?" A white deer like creature appeared before me. I looked like a deer without antlers and a ship's wheel around the middle. It was almost indistinguishable from the white._

_"**Little one, do you not know your legends?**"_

_"Arceus."_

_"**Now you remember.**"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"**You were killed unjustly, for protecting a innocent creature. You deserve a gift.**"_

_"Give me back my life."_

_"**Even I can't do that.**"_

_"Then what can you offer?"_

_"**A second life.**"_

_"Thought you said you couldn't do that."_

_"**Not as a human.**"_

_"You mean as a-a-a Pokemon?!" Arceus nodded._

_"Why would you even offer this to me! I have no friends, only my Mom, my Dad and my little sister! No one noticed me in life! They probably won't even notice me in death."_

_"**You'd be surprised.**" An area of the white retracted, becmong replaced with a funeral scene. A crowd of people in black stood around a coffin._

_"_We now commit the body of Mary Jefferies to the ground and her soul to God._" The coffin was lowered into the ground. People started crying, I recognized kids from my school, workers with my parents, my parents. But as the kids moved off i saw their tears dry and the jocks high five each other and the cheerleaders start to gossip._

_"Your'e wrong, they didn't care at all about me, they just wanted to get out of school."_

_"**Perhaps I was wrong, but in your new life - should you choose to accept it- you would be loved and have many friends. But it will be full of trials, hardships and danger. You can always go back to death, Giratina would be more than willing to escort you.**"_

_"I'll take the second life." Even as the words were out of my mouth the world of white faded._

_"**Goodbye little one**"_

_

* * *

_

**Please feel free to review. Include votes on what Pokemon Mary should be and where she should live. Once again thanks to srgeman. Since a lot of people seem to like this I'm putting up a poll on my profile, vote for your favorite Pokemon and Region!**


	2. New Life and New Forms

**

* * *

**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Srgeman, for writing A Little Night Music, Arcane Rainbows, seenyweeny, Music-Warrior-Noghtsong all for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

_I felt warm, warm and safe. Like nothing would ever happen. A hot liquid surrounded me, when suddenly a loud argument burst through._

"Christ, Sharon! We can't just keep it!"

"Howard, it needs help. It's going to hatch in a few days."

"Screw the egg! I'm taking it out to the wild. Let the other Pokemon raise it!"

_The woman started to cry. The liquid around me began to move, evidence that the man was carrying me somewhere. A motor sounded, like a car or a motorcycle._

"You stupid fucking egg. You know what you've started? No, you're just a fucking egg."

_I felt weightless for a second, like I was flying. I came crashing back to earth much to fast. The shell of my egg, if that's really what it was, cracked letting some of the liquid out. Then the rolling started, slowly until it picked up speed. Then the flying sensation came back again. Followed by the egg smashing into a million pieces._

* * *

I shook myself off, clearing my eyes to take a good look at my surroundings. They were sharp, defined. Like when before when I was human I was blind, that's how big the difference was. I felt energetic and my smell seemed to get stronger. Like all my senses were on crack. Urban pokemon had become so dependent on humans when they we're born that they couldn't do anything for about three months. Well, I guess I'm not an urban pokemon.

A lake was to my left, a hill to my right, and in the distance a speeding car. Must of been that son of a bitch that threw me out of the car. I raised my arm prepared to give him the bird, but I was startled. My arm was a light green, and my hands had dissappeared. A blade ran up the interior of my arm, thickening out where my hands should have been. I felt something on my back fan out at my surprise.

Wings, I had wings. Oh, God. Wings, blades for arms, I'm a Scyther! To further prove this point I cried out NOOOOOOOO! only to hear.

"Scyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Well, at least I could understand myself.

"Um, excuse meMr. Scyther can you help me?"

I looked over, down by the lake shore was a blue Magikarp. Why the fuck was he blue?

"How'd you wind up here?" I asked him, he looked about five minutes from dying.

"Hopped out after bug." He mumbled as I reached down and slid my blades, being careful or else he'd become sushi, under him. I walked him to some shallow water and let him regain his breath.

"Thank you."

"No problem. What's your name?"

"You'll laugh."

"Oh, come on."

"Fine, it's Red."

"Alright Red, I'm Mary, now where does a hungry bug find something to eat, I'm starving!" I must of snickered because Red swam away a bit.

"You lied! You said you wouldn't laugh." He ducked under the water and swam so deep I couldn't see him. How the fuck was I not supposed to laugh? He's blue and his name is Red! First issue though was I'm starving.

Okay, now, what do Pokemon eat? Let's see. Berries! And Berries grow on trees! I know, I'm a fucking genius. I flapped my wings, and rose three feet above the ground. From what I knew Scyther's couldn't fly, but hey guess I'm special. I went up a little higher, relishing in the way I could zoom past the tree tops, overtaking Beautiflies. Finally I caught sight of a berry tree. Rawsts, yum.

I hovered, hey I can hover. Sweet. The talons on the front of my feet gripped into the bark. A ripe bunch of Rawsts were at the edge of the branch. I sliced off one and popped it in my mouth. The sourness overwhelmed me and I gagged for a second but I got it down. I ate a few more, but soon I took to the skies. It was getting dark and I had no where to sleep. finally I spotted a comfortable looking tree.

I landed, tripping a bit. Some huge snake came out, it looked like a Seviper.

"Why is a Ssssssscyther on my tree?" It hissed.

"Uh, I need a place to sleep?"

"Get the fuck out of here Ssssscyther."

I took off again. Guess I wasn't welcome here. Finally I landed down by the beach where I had seen Red. I made a small sand dune with my blades and fell asleep.

* * *

**Red**

How could she laugh at me? I mean it was rude, and mean and just rude.

"Hey look it's Red! Red red, red as blood. Oh, sorry guess you're not!"

Oh, Celebi damn it. It was Jason. Now, Jason a regular Magikarp who already evolved into a Garydos. It was their personal mission to torture me. I turned tail and headed back to the beach. It's where I go to think. No one else knows about it. So it's just me there. I broke the surface, the moonlight allowing me to see everything. That Scyther was here again, was she back to make fun of me?

"Why did you come back?" I asked. She snored. Guess she was asleep. Now that I could see her clearly she wasn't a bad looking bug. Her wings folded nicely into her back, and her abdomen wasn't nearly as large as most female Scyther's.

"Oh, dinner!"

I looked over. A Vulpix was eying her.

"Stay away."

"Sorry freak. I'm hungry."

The Vulpix pounced but I met her in mid air. I used all my strength and Flailed on it until it passed out. I saw white light, I felt bare like all my scales had dropped off. I was elvolving. Finally the light faded. I looked down at my now serpentine body. I was red. I Was RED! Yes! I wanted to yell it to the heavens. But then I would wake the Scyther up. i curled up next to her. What a morning surprise she would get.


	3. A New Friend?

****

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Srgeman, for writing A Little Night Music, Arcane Rainbows, seenyweeny, Music-Warrior-Noghtsong all for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

_"**Mary, your fortune does not lie here. Travel north to Sinnoh to meet a companion. Travel east to Kanto to console you family. But always remember that your final destination is Hoenn."**_

_"Arceus, wait."_

**_"Travel far and wide little one. Find your place in this world."_**

I shot straight awake.

"Oh, wonderful. You're awake."

A red Garados was curled on the shore, his barbs flared out.

"Jesus H. Tap Dancing Christ! Who the hell are you?" The Garados laughed, a deep growl really.

"Remember that blue Magikarp from yesterday?" Oh, great he evolved.

"Well wonderful for you, I have to be going."

"Where?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course, I'm coming with you after all."

"Why? I'm not an infant."

"Actaully by my standards you are an infant."

"What are you my mother or something?"

"No, just a concerned friend."

"Fine! Come if you want. I don't care!" I opened my wings, setting up a constant buzzing. At least it would drown out his voice. As I rose into the air, he followed behind me like some form of wingless dragon, well he was a wingless dragon. Half an hour into flying though I could barely keep my wings flapping. I panted for breath, I needed to rest. but that would have meant landing and losing time.

"You wanna ride?" Red had come up below me and was slowly rising to settle me into the hollow behind his neck, even if I hadn't wanted to rest he would of made me. I rested in this posistion for about ten minute examining the ruby scales beneath me. "So why were you blue? Shiny Magikarp are always yellow?" I felt well enough by now to buzz up to his head and settle my self behind one of his eye barbs.

"Well I orginally was yellow, but awhile though there was a dye factory on the lake of rage, where we were, and they dumped defective dye into the Lake. Well, I swam though a cloud of it one day and came out blue, everyone else freaked out and the others destroyed the factory. But I hav- was blue ever since. What about you? How was your life as a human?"

I shook my head. How the fuck did he know I had been a human? Sensing my confusion he gave his growling laugh again. "Reborns smell like humans for about two weeks." "well, there was this Growlithe and this evil pus-filled bastard was abusing it. I took it away and so he shot me." With that I buzzed off of him and settled into a speed where he could keep up with me. "So where are we headed?" I looked over at Red, his eyes questioning me.

"We're going to Kanto. I need to see some people there."

* * *

**Fluffy, Mary's old persian, POV**

My family has been very sad since their daughter died. The Growlithe she had rescued was given to us and I was constantly trying to get it to realize that these humans wouldn't hurt her. Her name is Sarah and had been abused by that moron for five years. Poor girl, she had to of had some serious trauma from that bastard.

"Flora, why are these people so sad?" Flora was my actual name not the one the humans had given me. I walked over and nuzzled Sarah's side, lying down next to her. "Well, do you remember the last time you battled?" Sarah face scrunched up like she was going to cry. I nuzzled her again. "The girl who saved you, the one with blonde hair, she was their daughter and that man who hit you killed her."

A tear leaked out of the Growlithe's eye. "Why?"

"Who knows why people do these things? They just do." Sarah shook her head, a look of grief on her face.

"I can understand why they're sad. I'd be sad to. I should have helped her."

"You were hurt, you couldn't do anything."

"Still if I see that bastard again I'll kill him." I gave her a slight lick.

"And I'll help."


	4. Celedon Pokemon Fight Club

Let me tell you something, being able to fly is really fun. Plus, you can act like a motorboat if you swim. I was actually experimenting with this while Red scared schools of Remoraid. We had stopped when we saw the Orange Islands, we had gone to far south and were headed north. But life's not fun unless you have a little fun. Red dived before coming up in a classic 'let me scare the shit out of of you' pose. I gave a little scream and dove beneath the waves.

It had taken a little while to relearn how to swim but I was getting the hang of it. Buzzing my wings I quickly rose to the surface gulping a huge mouthful of air. "Red, we need to get moving." He gave a little sigh but I jumped up on one of his barbs and he began to swim through the water, going faster than a motorboat would of. I wouldn't of been able to keep up in the air. I fanned my wings out, letting them dry out from my body.

"Mary, Mary wake up I can see Vermillion now. Where do we go from here?" I shook my head, scattering water droplets in the air. "Um, west I think, it's been a while since I was here." My mom had last taken me here when I was ten, to pick up my dad off of the S.S Anne. As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the two speed boats come up on either side of it. Red had gotten tired and was now barely moving.

"Whooeee boys, look what we got us here! One big old Gyrados and a scrawny little Scyther. Well, they'll sell for a lot to the game corner. Get em' boys." They all had on wide brimmed hats and a variety of shirts. Red had slowed to a complete stop, purely exhausted. "Mary, what's going on? What are they doing?"

"Shh, Red don't you worry. It's all gonna be ok." One of the boats swerved in close and a man threw a large net out towards us. From my high perch on Red's head I was able to time it so when I sliced it fell to both sides of us. Red heaved for breath underneath me. "Goddamn we got a fighter here! You like to fight girlie? Well, here fight Flamer" He tossed a ball out, and with a flash of red and a large Charizard was flapping above us.

"Nice name Flamer, real original." I buzzed up, headed straight for him. I slamed into him as hard as I could. He hardly budged. He reached down with his foreclaws, trying to grab my blades. "No you great stupid lizard! You'll get cut." It took the Charizard a second to process and that was the second I needed to get on top of him. I ground my small talons into the back of his neck, my scythes around his neck.

He tried to throw me, launching he over his head, facing his mouth. "Flamer Bite!" He sunk his teeth into my shoulder, it hurt but I was not going to give in. I whipped my wings back and forth sending air into his eyes. With a slight cry he released me, rubbing at his eyes. My blades sliced deep as I let go, falling back into the ocean. red was right there, trying in vain to fight off the nets on him.

Using my wings I got back quickly to the surface. I flew at the men holding the nets that Red was thrashing in. with one slice I cut clean though the rope. "Screw it." The man who had sent out the Charizard reached down into the boat. He pulled up a long silver tube, a gun. "Red, go down! Go down!" With a great sigh Red sunk beneath the waves, out of range of the guns.

I heard a click, felt a slight pressure and then knew nothing else.

* * *

The light was too bright, I tried to raise one of my blades to shield myself but found that they were strapped down. I gave a little moan, moving my head. A young girl in white sat next to me. "Oh, Sir, this one's awake." I saw dark cloth and raised my head higher. A man with graying hair, which had once been black looked at me. He consulted a machine that stood beside him. "Level twenty-two Scyther, Attacks known, Vacume Wave, Leer, Pursuit, False swipe, Agility and Wing Attack. This will be a good one, up the odds on her."

The woman nodded and scribbled something on a steno pad, before holding something to my lips. I inhaled, it smelled like crap. I refused to open my mouth. Leaning over she forced pressure on the back of my cheek. My reflexes forced my mouth to open. She spooned something that tasted even worse than it smelled ino my mouth, I gagged but I swallowed. Trying to ignore the fact I was strapped to a really uncomfortable hospital I turned around trying to find out where I was.

Many other pokemon were strapped like me, pretty much a long hall in hospital white with fluorescent lighting running down the center. The pokemon to the sides of me were a Espeon, with a rather large burn mark on one side of her face and a Blazekin, which probably had given her the burn due to the fact it was babbling about the demon kitty with purple hair. I looked at the Espeon.

"What is this place?" He/she turned and looked at me. Suddenly, I can't really explain this in any other way, a movie played in my head. A kid with his Dad at the bank. A gunshot echoed through the place, a slight metallic ping and the kid lay spread eagled on the floor. I shook my head and the movie vanished as suddenly as it had come.

"Reborn, huh? Figures. Welcome to the Celadon Pokemon Fight Club. The greatest thing ever invented for a gambling addict."


End file.
